


The World Can be Cruel and Kind

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Found Family, Gen, Rehoming, new pet, stray animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: A tiny puppy had never felt more alone......and suddenly five stars came into his life to fill the hole in his heart.
Relationships: Argonavis & Pon-chan, Goryo Yuto & Kikyo Rio & Matoba Wataru & Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri, Nanahoshi Ren & Pon-chan
Kudos: 8





	The World Can be Cruel and Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading some Pon-chan backstory fics lately and decided to try my own ^^

Sodden fur clung to such a skinny frame. Whines of a pained heart howled in the frigid breeze. 

Limping in the shadows of the lit up buildings, tiny yips went unheard as people hurried past desperate to escape the harsh weather. 

How long had he been out here exactly? Too long to know for certain. All he remembered was waking with pain scratching practically all over his body. The limp in his paw never seemed to go away, throbbing continuously day after day.

Not a single human looked his way. 

Forced to eat whatever he stumbled across, which was rare if he found anything he could reach at all. The growling in his stomach was painful and exhausting. 

He continued on his way through the streets and he came back to the place he had mysteriously awoken; the park that barely a soul wandered through no matter the weather conditions. The environment was harsh on such a young creature and yet all he could do was endure it as much as possible.

He was a creature without company. He was a creature without family. He was a creature without a friend. He was a creature without a home. He was a creature without warmth. He was a creature without love and care. He was a creature all alone, without a name, and with just a hole in his heart.

* * *

It was one day when he awoke that he caught sight of people in his park.

Staying hidden beneath his favourite shrub, he watched the group of five discuss something he couldn't understand. He flicked his tiny ears as he listened to the different voices. Whatever they were talking about had them locked in a debate and tiny violet eyes watched unblinking.

Soon the group came to a conclusion or the end of their discussion and all he could do was watch them leave. He whined sadly. They hadn't noticed him but they had still felt like some sort of company. He rested his head on his paws and whined again slightly louder, eyes drooping and his nose wiggled. He hadn't wagged his tail in so long, it felt so lifeless and limp sometimes he had to check it was even still there.

His park was soon the empty and silent place it had always been to his knowledge.

Then a little while later, one of the people from earlier returned and he pricked his ears, lifting his head curiously. Leaves brushed his ears irritatingly and so he stepped out from where he lay, stretched his tiny legs and gave an experimental yip.

The boy who had returned looked at him and the creature wagged his tail experimentally, lifting his chin and trying to look as friendly as possible although he was still wary himself of this human. The boy slowly knelt to his level best they could and he took a few tiny pawsteps closer, reaching out his neck to give a sniff at the hand that offered itself to him. 

He sensed safety from the boy.

Wagging his tail, he let the boy begin to stroke him and his heart started to swell with joy. There was no pain from this human hand as it touched along his fur. He wagged his tail more and gave another more confident yip, even lifting his paws and paddling them in the air. He was trying his best to make a good impression.

Distracted by the comforting petting, he yelped in a startled pitch when he was suddenly picked up. He squirmed in surprise and flailed his tiny paws, scrambling at the air until the boy held him close and started to hush him and start petting him again.

He quivered slightly every now and then from his miniature shock and watched as his bush and his park got further and further away.

* * *

Snuggling down in the boys arms, he watched the world pass him by and his ears pricked when the boy called out. Lifting his head, the creature saw the other four from earlier before and his tail started to wag at seeing his former temporary company. He even yipped excitedly at seeing them. If the boy carrying him was friendly and safe then he knew these other humans would be too.

Voices filled his ears and soon all five began to gently fuss over him. His heart was swelling and beating excitedly as they talked amongst themselves. 

Feeling brave, he licked and nuzzled at their touches, enjoying the soft cooing and friendly warm sounds they made because of him.

Finally, he wasn't being ignored anymore.

* * *

Years passed by and he was as happy and content as he could've ever dreamed of being.

He had company. He had family. He had friends. He had a home. He had warmth. He had love and care. He wasn't alone.

He had a name - it was Pon-chan.

And he had five of the most amazing people in the world to fill the hole that had once been in his heart.

Ren, Yuto, Wataru, Rio and Banri gave him all he had.

And his tiny tail would wag forever like a little flag of his own support for them all.


End file.
